Kaléidoscope
by Eleawin
Summary: Une nuit pas comme les autres, oneshot, yaoi : yuutamizuki, sengokuatobe, atobeyuuta, sengokumizuki


**Kaléidoscope  
Par Eleawin**

**Note: **J'avais à la base retiré mes fics Prince Of Tennis de mais je me rend compte d'un truc horrible : il n'y a pas assez de fics sur Hyotei ! Pas assez de fics sur Atobe ! **  
**Une vraie honte XD

**

* * *

**

« Mizuki-san... Qu'est ce qu'on est en train de faire déjà ? »

Le manager de St Rudolph leva un sourcil surpris à l'entente de cette question étonnamment stupide et complètement hors de propos. Soulevant avec beaucoup de classe une branche qui menaçait de lui plâtrer la face, il se tourna vers Yuuta qui, assis dans son buisson, semblait hésiter entre prendre la fuite et s'éloigner de ce qui lui semblait être un mauvais plan, ou bien accepter son sort comme le grand garçon qu'il était... Comme la victime qu'il était plutôt. Il se sentait spécialement maudit par le sort ce soir...

« Yuuta-kun, » commença lentement Mizuki, sans lâcher la paire de jumelles qu'il tenait à la main. « Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi hier soir mais... tu dois avoir encore quelques synapses en état de fonctionnement n'est ce pas ? A ton avis, Yuuta-kun, que pouvons nous bien faire à cette heure-ci cachés dans ces buissons aux abords du Street Tennis ? »  
« ... jouer au tennis ? »

Mizuki se frappa le front d'un air fataliste, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Mais non voyons ! C'est de la recherche ! Recherche ! Autrement dit, de la récolte d'informations fraîches. »  
« ... à une heure du matin ? »

L'aîné des deux garçons eut un grand soupir, mélange de condescendance et de consternation profonde. Enfin bon, il fallait relativiser, c'était quand même son Yuuta-kun... Pas très vif, certes, mais absolument adorable, contrairement à la harpie qui lui servait de frère. Mizuki pouvait bien faire un effort.

« Nous sommes là pour assister à un match qui se déroulera cette nuit, selon une source sûre, » expliqua t-il, rescannant les environs avec ses jumelles. « Ce seront de formidables informations qui viendront nourrir ma base de données enviée par tous -- notamment par cet Inui de Seigaku qui n'hésiterait pas à se damner pour y jeter un oeil. »

Devant l'air extrêmement convaincu de Yuuta, Mizuki sentit nécessaire d'en remettre une couche.

« Ces datas nous permettront d'ajuster au mieux notre entraînement et de trouver les points faibles de l'ennemi. De plus, les deux joueurs qui vont arriver sont de niveau national, ce sera pour toi l'occasion d'observer leurs techniques, voire de les assimiler. Ce sera de cette façon que tu parviendras à surpasser ton frère... Et puis, si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à retourner aux cinq cent pompes et cent tours de terrain que je t'ai préparé pour cette nuit, Yuuta-kun ♥ »

Satisfait du silence mortifié de son compagnon, il retourna à son guet, consultant sa montre de temps à autre. Yuuta soupira. La nuit allait être longue...

* * *

« Tu es en retard, » commenta froidement Atobe, lançant un regard dur sur le nouvel arrivant.  
« Gomen, gomen, » s'excusa Sengoku, se fendant d'un grand sourire désolé. « Le patron m'a encore retenu cette nuit... »

Le capitaine de Hyotei ne se déglaça pas pour autant, se baissant sur son sac pour en sortir une raquette.

« C'est vraiment gentil de ta part d'être venu, Kei-chan, » fit le grand roux, sans tenir compte du regard noir que lui lança Atobe devant ce surnom puéril. « Tu devrais être au lit à cette heure non ? » se moqua t-il, glissant une balle de tennis dans sa poche.  
« C'est vrai... et toujours en charmante compagnie d'ailleurs, » rétorqua tranquillement l'autre, un rictus provocateur aux lèvres.

Sengoku fronça des sourcils. « Ca veut dire que... Tu me trompes ? »

* * *

Yuuta ouvrit de grands yeux et se pencha sur son aîné.

« Mizuki-san ! »  
« Quoi ? » lâcha le brun, profondément absorbé dans son observation, scotché à ses jumelles.

Bénie soit la lumière de la lune favorisant particulièrement la visibilité ce soir. Il faudrait qu'il pense à ne jamais rendre ces lunettes de vue à Akazawa, elles étaient vraiment pratiques pour épier. Yuuta lui tapota l'épaule.

« Mizuki-san ! On devrait peut-être rentrer, ce n'était pas ce que vous m'aviez dit ! »  
« En fait, je trouve ça beaucoup plus intéressant que ce qui était initialement prévu... »  
« Mais ils sont en train de... »

Mizuki lui colla une main sur la bouche.

« Hmphh ! »  
« Nfu, Yuuta-kun, sois gentil... Boucle là. »

Hajime espérait avoir été clair. C'était vraiment désagréable d'avoir un bruit de fond lorsqu'on regardait un film, notamment quand ledit film ressemblait plus à une vidéo porno qu'à un reportage sur la vie des escargots au Pôle Nord. Ils avaient l'air de passer un bon moment... Quel dommage qu'il n'ait pas pensé à emprunter l'appareil photo de Kaneda... Il se sentait vraiment tenté de s'approcher un peu des deux protagonistes, histoire d'avoir le son en plus de l'image, quand soudain...

« Uh.. Ahhh ! »  
« Yuuta ! »

Oups, il l'avait laissé échapper un peu trop fort. Et les deux autres les avaient entendu, évidemment. Ennuyé, Mizuki caressa un instant l'idée de laisser Yuuta se débrouiller tout seul par terre, les quatre fers en l'air après s'être élégamment pris les pieds sur une racine, mais il en avait besoin pour son plan B. D'un mouvement né de l'habitude, il passa une jambe au dessus de lui et se posa sur son estomac, soulevant légèrement la tête du châtain pour pouvoir plus confortablement coller ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Hmphhhh ! »  
« Oh mais que voila, » fit une voix moqueuse au dessus d'eux.

Mizuki abandonna sa besogne avec une feinte réticence, écrasant au passage la tranchée de Yuuta avec discrétion afin qu'il garde le silence. Clignant lentement des yeux, il dévisagea Sengoku qui les regardait avec curiosité, penché sur leur buisson.

« Je peux t'aider ? » minauda Mizuki, l'air de rien.

Le roux se retint visiblement de sortir ce qu'il avait au bout de la langue et se retourna vers son compagnon... qui était en train de quitter le court.

« Et merde. Keigo ! »  
« Nfu, il semblerait que tes compétences l'aient déçu, Sengoku-kun... » ricana Mizuki, confortablement assis sur son pauvre kôhai à demi étranglé. « Il est vrai qu'on dit qu'Atobe-kun est assez difficile à satisfaire... »

Le sourire un brin crispé, Sengoku écarta le buisson et jeta un coup d'oeil au jeune Fuji, vautré par terre.

« J'espère qu'il était consentent au moins... Mizuki-kun. »  
« Je me suis posé la même question pour ton compagnon... Il avait l'air plutôt pressé de partir, » lâcha le manager de St Rudolph, un grand sourire hypocrite accroché aux lèvres.

Le roux fronça des sourcils. Mizuki sentit qu'il était temps pour lui de passer à l'action... Mais déjà, mettre son adorable boulet hors de son chemin, il ne s'agirait pas d'abîmer sa sensibilité exacerbée.

« Il se fait tard, Yuuta-kun, » déclara t-il, sans quitter Sengoku du regard. « Tu devrais rentrer à l'école. »  
« Mais, et vous, Mizu-- »  
« J'ai encore quelque chose à dire à Sengoku-kun, je te rejoins. »

Yuuta savait que quand son aîné employait ce ton sans réplique, cela ne servait à rien d'argumenter. Lançant un regard dépité au brun qui commençait déjà à flirter avec le joueur de Yamabuki, il prit le chemin de la sortie, non sans lancer un dernier regard à son senpai. Il faisait nuit noire, et Mizuki-san ne risquait-il pas de se faire accoster par de vieux pervers à l'haleine douteuse et aux mains baladeuses ? Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il avait envie de retourner sur ses pas veiller à la sécurité de son coéquipier... Parce qu'après tout, Yuuta ne voyait pas trop Mizuki tenter de se battre si jamais il se faisait attaquer, ou pire, enlever et séquestrer, et puis même violer et... Il manqua de pousser un hurlement quand une grosse voiture noire s'arrêta sur le côté près de lui. Une portière s'ouvrit, dévoilant Atobe Keigo, installé à l'arrière de sa limousine.

« Monte, » ordonna le capitaine de Hyotei, le visage impassible.  
« Uhh ? »  
« Ne m'oblige pas à descendre venir te chercher, » l'avertit Atobe, ses yeux gris se plissant d'ennui.

Pris au dépourvu et incapable de trouver une raison intelligente pour refuser, Yuuta obtempéra, tout en étant convaincu qu'il faisait la connerie du siècle...

* * *

« Tu es sûr qu'il est prudent de laisser Yuu-chan rentrer tout seul, dans le noir et l'obscurité ? Il risque d'en faire des cauchemars cette nuit, » murmura Sengoku, jouant avec une mèche de cheveux bouclés.

Un sourire de pure satisfaction aux lèvres, Mizuki s'étira, allongé dans l'herbe juste en dessous du roux qui le réchauffait agréablement... Les nuits étaient frisquettes mine de rien.

« C'est un grand garçon... Je suis sûr qu'il saura retrouver le chemin jusqu'à notre école... »

Il sentait un peu jaloux de savoir que le capitaine de Hyotei tâtait de ce genre de corps, ferme, grand et musculeux -- lui même fricotait avec de beaux spécimen, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que d'autres fassent pareil. Double raison d'en profiter alors. Il passa ses mains autour du cou de Sengoku et l'attira vers lui, tout en réfléchissant à un plan pour tirer avantage de la situation. Il était quand même là pour un but précis...

« Qu'est ce que vous faisiez là toi et Atobe-kun ? » demanda t-il doucement, passant une main dans les mèches rousses. « Hormis vous tripoter indécemment sous couvert d'un match. »  
« Je te retourne la question pour toi et Fuji-chan, » sourit Sengoku, plissant ses yeux turquoises. « Hormis vous sauter dessus sous couvert des buissons. »

Mizuki laissa échapper un petit rire amusé, laissant ses mains se balader sans complexe sur le corps le surplombant. Derrière son sourire et ses yeux brillants, Sengoku était une personne intelligente, il acceptait de le reconnaître... Très fort pour détourner la conversation aussi.

« Et bien, j'apprenais deux-trois petites choses à Yuuta, » dit Mizuki, glissant une note suggestive dans sa voix.  
« Je veux bien que tu me les apprenne aussi, si c'est bien ce que je pense... »

Mizuki sourit. Il était peut-être temps de passer aux choses sérieuses... bien que le poisson serait dur à ferrer. Sans prévenir, il repoussa Sengoku qui le regarda faire les yeux ronds, une petite moue déçue aux lèvres.

« Quoi, tu pars déjà ? »  
« Nfu, tu avais raison, il se fait tard Sengoku-kun... »

Le roux regarda le joueur de St Rudolph se lever et se dépoussiérer avec grâce, remuant son petit popotin juste sous son nez. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait reconnaître un allumeur quand il en voyait un... Mizuki en était un de la plus belle espèce. Il se sentait un peu frustré de s'être fait lâché par Keigo en pleine action, alors s'il pouvait trouver un lot de consolation, le manager de St Rudolph était la bonne personne. Et Sengoku savait parfaitement ce qui était susceptible de l'intéresser.

« Quel dommage que Kei-chan soit partit si vite, » murmura t-il, levant pensivement les yeux au ciel. « Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire... »  
« De lui dire..? » releva ingénument Mizuki.  
« ...qu'il embrassait merveilleusement bien et qu'il avait un cul à faire damner un prêtre. »  
« ... Je vais y aller, Sengoku-kun. »

Sengoku ne put s'empêcher de rire et rattrapa Mizuki par le pan de sa veste. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il le trouvait incroyablement drôle, et dans certains côtés, mignon aussi, ce qui ne gâchait pas les choses. Laissons le croire qu'il avait gagné si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir.

* * *

Yuuta avait l'impression d'être un vase qu'on déposait sur une table et qu'on côtoyait sans s'en rendre compte, sans même lui accorder un regard. Et c'était sans doute le cas. Assis sur un coin de son fauteuil, tendu comme un arc, il regarda les femmes de chambre et valets passer devant lui, tournoyant autour d'Atobe-san qui restait impassible à leurs attentions. Ca faisait presque un quart d'heure qu'il était arrivé au manoir des Atobe, et un quart d'heure qu'il était assis là sans bouger... Le capitaine de Hyotei semblait l'avoir complètement oublié, bien qu'il soit juste sous son nez.

Il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi Atobe Keigo avait jugé bon de le faire monter dans sa limousine, surtout qu'il ne le connaissait pas du tout. Il avait entendu parler de lui de réputation et l'avait croisé lors des match officiels mais... Il n'était pas son frère ! La seule fois où il avait eu affaire à lui était le jour de son match contre Jiroh -- où il s'était fait massacrer, comme avait jugé bon de lui rappeler Shinya. En compagnie du géant qui lui servait de garde du corps, Atobe-san était venu récupérer son joueur tombé dans les bras de Morphée à peine le match achevé. Une vraie honte pour lui. Mais tout ces souvenirs ne lui disaient pas pourquoi il se trouvait dans le salon du capitaine de Hyotei, à observer les motifs du tapis.

« Préparez une chambre pour notre invité, » dit soudain Atobe, changé en peignoir.

« Hein ? Mais je... »

Confus, Yuuta se remit sur ses pieds, se sentant complètement déplacé dans ce monde de tapisseries et de toiles hors de prix. Atobe lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable.

« Je.. Je dois rentrer à l'école, » bredouilla Yuuta, rassemblant tout son courage pour oser poser une objection aux projets de son hôte.  
« Il est tard, » fit Atobe, haussant un sourcil élégant. « Je te ferai raccompagner demain matin. »

Le joueur de St Rudolph essaya de se creuser l'esprit pour trouver une échappatoire à ce qui lui semblait être un gros pétrin, voire pire.

« Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer... Je peux rentrer à pied, il n'y a pas de problème ! »  
« Yuuta. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Yuuta se retrouva pratiquement contre le corps tiède de son aîné, le visage d'Atobe très proche du sien. Écarlate, il sentit les doigts du châtain lui caresser la nuque, puis un souffle chaud lui chatouiller l'oreille.

« Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de chambres libres ici de toute façon, » murmura Atobe tout près de lui, si près que Yuuta pouvait presque entendre les battements régulier de son coeur dans sa poitrine. Le sien était si erratique qu'il lui donnait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser. « A moins que tu ais peur de passer la nuit seul ? »

Et le rire d'Atobe le fit frissonner, tout comme la brusque fraîcheur qui l'assaillit quand l'autre recula et quitta la pièce, suivi de ses serviteurs. Resté seul avec une femme de chambre au sourire indulgent, il la laissa le conduire à sa chambre sans protester, trop perturbé pour tenter de résister.

« Ne soyez pas si crispé » lui dit gentiment la femme, tapotant son épaule. « Si vous avez un problème cette nuit, cette porte communique directement avec la chambre de Maître Keigo, il y a une petite sonnette qui vous permettra d'appeler quelqu'un. »

Yuuta la regarda partir, planté au milieu de la pièce. Et sachant cela, il était censé dormir cette nuit ?

* * *

C'était adorable, Sengoku pouvait parier que son petit brun ronronnait, littéralement, comme un gros chat repu et satisfait. Et pour confirmer, rien ne valait un petit test. De nouveau, il glissa ses lèvres sur la peau pâle et nacrée, dans cet endroit sensible dans la jonction du cou et de l'épaule. Et de nouveau, Mizuki ronronna, ou du moins laissa échapper un petit son de matou devant un bon feu et une soucoupe de lait, ce qui était flatteur, à vrai dire. Ca changeait des recalages permanents de Keigo.

« Tu sais vraiment beaucoup de choses, » fit-il pour peupler le blanc, et pour passer un peu de pommade sur le dos de Mizuki, il devait se l'avouer.  
« Mais je ne sais toujours pas comment vous êtes arrivés à ce genre de relation, Atobe-kun et toi, » soupira le petit brun, les yeux mi-clos.

Lui dire, ne pas lui dire ? C'était vraiment trop tentant de jouer le jeu. Mizuki était vraiment facile à voir au travers... C'en était presque touchant.

« Je crois que j'ai un trou de mémoire, » murmura pensivement le roux. « Un baiser m'aiderait beaucoup, je pense... »  
« Nfu, s'il ne te faut que cela... »

Qu'il était facile de lui tirer les vers du nez ! Sengoku n'était pas différent des autres, il réagissait plus à ses poussées hormonales qu'à ses subtiles tentatives d'investigation. Sengoku était vraiment facile à manipuler... C'en était presque touchant.

Lentement, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il se pencha et posa un petit baiser sur celles de Sengoku, jouant à tracer leur contour du bout de la langue.

« Et donc, concernant Atobe-kun ? »

* * *

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir... Yuuta soupira, se retournant une énième fois dans son lit trop grand et trop froid à son goût. Les vêtements qu'il portait n'étaient pas à lui, sentant une lessive qui lui était inconnu, un subtil parfum qui lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose, quelqu'un, une présence... Il préférait ne pas approfondir sa pensée, c'était assez difficile comme ça.

La couverture remontée jusqu'au menton, il se força à compter les moutons, mais peine perdue. A vous faire regretter de ne pas vous appeler Akutagawa Jiroh et vous endormir à peu près n'importe où et surtout sur les courts de tennis. Remuant les pieds sous sa couette, le jeune Fuji hésita un instant à aller tirer la sonnette, comme lui avait conseillé Eiko, la jeune femme de chambre qui s'était occupée de lui... Elle avait vraiment l'air indulgente, et peut-être qu'elle le laisserait utiliser le téléphone pour prévenir quelqu'un du lieu où il se trouvait. Non pas qu'à deux heures du matin on risquait de s'inquiéter, mais bon, on ne savait jamais.

Le seul problème était la location actuelle de ladite sonnette... Il n'oserait jamais quitter son lit pour entrer dans la chambre d'Atobe-san ! De toute manière, il faisait trop froid pour sortir de dessous de sa couverture, ça réglait tout. Il n'avait plus qu'à fermer les yeux et essayer de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

« Tu es vraiment hargneux, Syusûke, c'est comme ça que tu me remercie d'avoir recueilli ton frère ? »  
« _Le fait que tu me réveilles à deux heures du matin est bien suffisant, Atobe. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais touche à Yuuta, et je te jure que je ferai de ta vie un enfer. »_  
« C'est effrayant, je ne pourrai pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit... Enfin, je te laisse retourner dormir. Dit bonne nuit de ma part à Tezuka, je suis sûr qu'il ne doit pas être loin. »

D'un geste gracieux, Keigo laissa retomber le combiné sur son socle, soutenu par le vieux majordome se tenant humblement à ses côtés.

« Vous avez l'air bien satisfait, Keigo-sama... »  
« Revanche personnelle, » murmura Atobe un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, qui disparut bien vite.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur son fauteuil, les yeux clos. Si c'était de la satisfaction, elle n'avait pas duré longtemps... Ce n'était pas assez.

* * *

La maison de Sengoku était jolie, ni trop grande ni trop petite, juste assez pour qu'ils puissent se faufiler sans faire de bruit jusqu'à sa chambre sans alerter personne. Mizuki se demanda un instant quelles seraient les réactions des parents du roux et de sa soeur si jamais ils les surprenaient en pleine action... Non pas que cela le dérangeait, nfu. Ce serait même plutôt intéressant, si vous vouliez son avis...

« Fais comme chez toi... »

Prenant son hôte au mot, Mizuki se laissa tomber sur le lit, tout en observant les choses qui l'entouraient. Des gants de boxe traînant sur le bureau, posés sur un fouillis incohérent de papiers et livres, deux ou trois pantalon jetés de-ci de-là sur la moquette, une petite plante posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre... Au moins, le lit était fait, même s'il était surplombé par un poster géant regroupant plusieurs joueurs de tennis célèbres et même si deux manches de raquette dépassaient de dessous le sommier. Il aurait pu tomber sur pire.

« Voilà une belle chambre, Sengoku-kun, » commenta t-il pour combler le blanc, le regardant se changer dans une tenue plus appropriée.  
« Merci. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »  
« Un thé serait parfait. »

Et cela ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit qu'il était deux heures du matin et que Sengoku allait de nouveau devoir affronter le parcours du combattant pour lui amener son encas sans réveiller personne... Il n'avait qu'à pas proposer après tout. Et surtout, il n'avait qu'à pas le laisser seul dans sa chambre avec son téléphone portable bien en vue posé sur la table de chevet. Sans le moindre remords, le joueur St Rudolphien fit tourner la clé dans la serrure -- il ne s'agirait pas d'être pris en flagrant délit non plus -- et commença sa grande investigation. D'abord le portable.

« Expéditeur... Jimi 1, Jimi 2, Chibi boy, Aku-chan... Pas intéressant tout ça.. Ah voilà, un message d'Atobe Keigo datant d'hier soir : _'rendez-vous demain soir'_ nanani nanana... Nfu, il y a sûrement autre chose... »

Un peu dépité par le peu d'informations croustillantes à se mettre sous la dent, Mizuki se mit en devoir de retourner le matelas, histoire de mettre la main sur un journal intime ou assimilé, on ne savait jamais. On frappa soudain à la porte.

« Hajime ? Ouvre, qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ? » chuchota la voix de Sengoku à travers le panneau de bois.  
« Je... me change, désolé, c'est une habitude que j'ai prise de pousser le verrou quand je me déshabille, c'est qu'il y a tellement de pervers qui traînent dans les lieux les plus inattendus... Attend, je t'ouvre. »

Remettant rapidement le lit dans l'état qu'il l'avait trouvé, le brun se dépêcha d'ôter sa veste qu'il jeta sur le lit, de dénuder une épaule pour la forme et de passer une main dans ses cheveux bouclés, façon pub l'Oréal parce que je le vaux bien. Et ouvrit finalement la porte, un grand sourire ingénu aux lèvres.

« Oh, des tuiles aux amandes, j'adore ça, » s'extasia t-il devant le plateau que portait le roux. « Tu as bon goût... Sengoku**-kun**. »

Parce que où allait le monde, Mizuki ne se souvenait pas de lui avoir donné la permission de l'appeler par son prénom -- même son cher Yuuta n'osait pas, c'était pour dire. Sengoku ne sembla pas se formaliser de cette légère rebuffade, un sourire que Mizuki jugea irritant aux lèvres. Le brun n'arrivait pas à savoir avec certitude ce que l'autre pensait, et cela l'agaçait un peu...

« Bon ! Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ? » susurra t-il, passant une main dans le dos de l'autre joueur.

Sengoku ne se fit pas prier, évidemment, et se retrouvèrent bientôt allongés sur le lit, lèvres contre lèvres et mains dans les endroits les plus appropriés.

« Ah, » murmura Mizuki entre deux baisers. « J'allais oublier... Si tu laisse tes magazines cochons traîner sous ton lit, quelqu'un va les trouver... »

* * *

J'ai soif, pensa Yuuta, allongé les yeux grands ouverts dans son lit. Pas réellement soif, il aurait très bien pu passer la nuit sans boire, mais plus il y pensait et plus sa gorge semblait se déshydrater, comme exprès pour l'empêcher de dormir. Il n'arriverait pas à fermer l'oeil de la nuit, réalisa t-il, fixant le plafond. Il serait dans un si mauvais état demain pendant l'entraînement que Mizuki-san lui ferait courir vingt tour de terrain en plus, et l'obligerait à prendre cet infâme sirop que le médecin scolaire gardait dans l'armoire à pharmacie... Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir survivre à ce traitement.

Chercher un verre d'eau ne serait pas une mauvaise idée... Oubliant sa répugnance à quitter son lit, il repoussa ses couvertures et posa son pied nu sur la moquette, remerciant le ciel de ne pas être dans son dortoir au plancher froid et glacé. La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit quand il tourna la poignée, mais Yuuta s'arrêta avant même de l'avoir franchit.

« Merde... Où est la cuisine..? »

... On n'avait pas idée d'habiter un manoir aussi grand. Le jeune Fuji fit timidement le tour de l'étage sur la pointe des pieds, l'escalier par lequel il était monté semblant s'être caché pour la nuit. Il se retrouva rapidement à son point de départ, c'est à dire au milieu de la chambre, à fixer l'autre porte donnant sur les appartements d'Atobe-san. Au point où il en était...

Plein d'une audace qu'il ne devait qu'à la fatigue, il pénétra silencieusement dans la chambre, distinguant à peine le bout de son nez dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Les lourdes tentures empêchait toute lumière du dehors d'entrer, et Yuuta se demanda un instant s'il ne risquait pas de se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose et de se vautrer par terre. Et bien évidemment...

« Uh-ahhhhh ! »

Par chance, l'épais tapis sur lequel il trébucha amortit de beaucoup sa chute. Il se releva sans un mal, gêné et rouge d'embarras, mais en un seul morceau. Ce que put constater Atobe après avoir allumé sa lampe, passant lentement une main sur son visage, les yeux fixés sur le pauvre Yuuta.

« Je peux... savoir ce que tu fais ? » murmura le capitaine de Hyotei, relaissant tomber sa tête sur son oreiller dans un petit soupir.

A trois heures du matin, les gens censés essayaient de dormir, pensa t-il très fort en dévisageant le jeune Fuji planté au milieu de sa chambre, qui semblait incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Une pulsion sadique le poussa à laisser le garçon poireauter une bonne minute sans piper mot, mais il prit finalement pitié. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas besoin du garçon après tout.

« Viens, » ordonna t-il, lui faisant signe d'approcher.

L'air complètement perdu de Yuuta lui fit étouffer un soupir d'agacement. Plissant des yeux, il le observa intensément, imprimant sur sa rétine la silhouette du joueur et la forme de ses membres, finement musclés mais plus consistants que ceux de son frère. Plus il y pensait et plus il était convaincu qu'il serait possible d'en faire quelque chose.

« Je te dis de venir », répéta t-il lentement à voix basse, re-éteignant la lumière. « Tu vas attraper froid si tu reste là sans rien sur le dos. »

Yuuta s'avança lentement, toujours cette expression paumée peinte sur ses traits. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Atobe l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers lui.

« Il faut le dire si tu as peur de dormir tout seul... »

* * *

« Yuutaaaaaaaa ! T'es en retard, dane ! Mizuki va te tuer, dane ! »  
« ... boucle là, Shynia. »

Yuuta se laissa tomber sur un banc, les yeux clos. Peut-être qu'il devrait sécher une ou deux heures de cours pour rattraper ses heures de sommeil... Mizuki-san allait le tuer.

« Tu as découché, Yuuta ? » demanda soudain Atsushi, un air curieux plaqué sur le visage. « Je t'ai vu arriver ce matin... »  
« Oooh... Onna ? Onna ? » s'écria Yanagisawa à cette nouvelle, bondissant presque sur le jeune Fuji qui se cacha la tête entre les mains.

Il ne se voyait pas trop expliquer qu'il avait passé la nuit dans le lit du capitaine de Hyotei... Non, définitivement pas. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se creuser la cervelle pour inventer un gros mensonge, Mizuki apparut sur le court en compagnie d'Akazawa.

« Rassemblement. »  
« Mizuki-san, vous avez des cernes terribles, » dit Yuuta, après s'être approché de son manager.

Mizuki laissa échapper un 'nfu' agacé, visiblement de sale humeur.

« J'ai passé une nuit atroce... et on m'a piqué mon fond de teint, » geignit-il, se massant les tempes.

Cet imbécile de Sengoku était vraiment fort... Vraiment... Mais Mizuki n'en n'avait pas fini avec lui, nfu. Ignorant Yuuta qui s'étouffait pour une quelconque raison, il prit le chemin des vestiaires, sa raquette sous le bras.

« Heureusement que tu es là, Yuuta-kun, » chantonna t-il en lui prenant le bras. « Tu es ni une harpie agressive, ni un joyeux luron abuseur de victimes honnêtes et innocentes... Tu ne caches pas de magazines porno sous ton lit au moins ? »  
« ... non, Mizuki-san. »

Ils ignorèrent tous deux les personnes qui s'étouffaient derrière eux et continuèrent leur trajet, Mizuki accroché au bras de Yuuta.

« Ahh... Vraiment, heureusement que tu es là Yuuta-kun... »

* * *

FIN 


End file.
